


A Private Little Wish.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Implied affection., M/M, McKirk., Pre-Relationship, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Bones's wish list!...Based on TOS Episode: A Private Little War.





	A Private Little Wish.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spashul_k28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spashul_k28/gifts).



> For such generosity with Kudos.

That night on the planet Neural, following Jims Mugatu bite and apparent miraculous cure by his friend Tyree's wife Nona, a Kanutu woman with seemingly mystical powers.

Jim seemed to be almost sleeping peacefully, although Bones lay awake some distance away from him, wishing so much that things were not as they seemed, but very different entirely.

 

Oh how he wished, he could have been the one to cure his beloved Captain, instead.

Oh how he wished, he could tell his beloved Captain, just how handsome he appeared in the native attire.

Oh how he wished, he could see his beloved Captains eyes light up, as he heard his words.

Oh how he wished, his beloved Captain hadn't been bitten by Mugatu, and that they could have just lay there together in the secluded area.

Oh how he wished, he could have been stroking his beloved Captains bare skin, instead of life or death scenarios being apparent.

Oh how he wished, he could have fully enjoyed the sensation of just lying there, with his beloved Captain grasping his arm and pulling him closer towards himself, with no strings attached.

 

Oh how he wished, he could have been able to take full advantage of their situation, by leaning closer still and gently kissing his beloved Captains desirable lips, instead of Jims muffled pleas in his ear.

 

Oh how he wished, he could have held his beloved Captain in his eager arms, so tightly that he would know without asking, just how much he was truly loved by his faith-full Senior Medical Officer.

 

OH how he wished, that damned Mugatu hadn't existed, who knows what joyous events could have taken place between them, whilst alone together on that planet.

Oh how he wished, for all these things to have been different, but for the present all he could wish for most, was that his beloved Captain, would wake up and be his normal happy-go-lucky self, when morning came.

 

And Oh how he wished, he could drift into a relaxing deep sleep himself right now.

The morning appeared, and he awoke to find his beloved Captain alive and well, although suffering from the delusion that Bones himself had actually cured him!

So if nothing else was ever likely to change between them personally, he could feel some small amount of satisfaction, in that his last two wishes, had indeed been granted!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favourite episode!


End file.
